


Friendship in its Strangest Form

by PalindromesGalore



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Across the Years, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cap and Julian are friends, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, i stan this friendship, that's the fic, wedding planner cap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalindromesGalore/pseuds/PalindromesGalore
Summary: Captain and Julian are friends… somehow.They met in school, but it wasn’t very long before Captain enlisted for the army. And yet, despite their many differences and the years of limited contact, they maintained their unlikely friendship.Now Julian is far on his way to becoming an MP, and Captain is retired from the army and exploring the world of professional wedding planning.And they’re still friends.No, they don’t understand either.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Julian Fawcett/Margot, The Captain & Julian Fawcett, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. History: The Past and their Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in part inspired by different conversations of discord.
> 
> There are a number of time skips. I'll try and be clear with how much time has passed.

Changing schools just before the second year of A-Levels wasn’t ideal, but Dad said not to dwell in the negatives, so he would keep his chin up and bear whatever may happen.

Unfortunately, though, what happened was a seating plan. Captain had no idea why teachers felt the need to create a seating plan for A-Level students; they were all at least seventeen for pity’s sake. But there they stood: lined up at the back of the classroom, waiting to be told which chair to sit in. At least he knew there would be no squabbling over spaces. He wouldn’t return the next lesson to find he had been ousted by an obnoxious cretin who had apparently decided that their seating needs outweighed any call to order or consistency. However, it was still a seating plan and, on principle, he was against it.

In this particular instance, he was also against it in practice. He had been sat next to a blond, gangly boy named Julian, who he had heard loudly prattling on mere moments before the teacher had ushered them into the classroom. Worse yet, they were on a table of just two. Captain had no hope that he might be able to ignore Julian in favour of another, less annoying, classmate or that Julian would ignore him in favour of a more talkative one. He didn’t imagine for a second that he was Julian’s first choice either.

“So, your name’s really Captain?”

And there it was. Captain would likely spend the first half term assuring people that yes, that really was his name and no, he wasn’t just trying to be ‘edgy’. There was another reason why moving to a new school didn’t seem like the best of ideas.

“Yes, my name is Captain. Captain Major, if you must know.” He would find out anyway: best to get it all over and done with.

“Your actual legal name is Captain Major? What’s your middle name? Private?”

Captain sighed, staring at his blank notepad.

“Wait, it isn’t, is it? Your name can’t be Captain Private Major!”

“It isn’t. I don’t have a middle name.”

He heard Julian suck in air through his teeth. “So that’s all you got? Mr Military Military. I thought Montgomery was a bad middle name. At least I have one. Julian Montgomery Fawcett, by the way. Somehow the guy at this table with the better name.”

“Yes, thank you, Fawcett. As much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I believe we should be listening to the lesson.”

“Touchy.”

Despite this, Julian did settle down and make notes. It was mostly a recap of the previous year - and Captain was very grateful that this school was doing the same modules as his last one or he would have been doomed to dealing with first years whilst he tried to catch up - but still, he was glad to see his table-mate seemed to be putting some modicum of effort in.


	2. Friends, Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after their first meeting, Captain and Julian discuss the future.

It was a strange kind of friendship; they only saw each other in history: one hour a day, five days a week, not counting holidays. But, for some inexplicable reason, Captain felt he was closer to Julian than any other person his age. Of course, he had other friends, people he saw in different classes and those he spent time with outside of classrooms. People he certainly saw more than Julian. And yet, he and Julian knew each other better than any of the others.

The fact that his strongest friendship was sustained only by history lessons was surprising enough, but that it was Julian was, frankly, ridiculous. Julian was loud and outgoing and he seemed to have an entire section of his brain dedicated solely to innuendo. Meanwhile, Captain just wanted quiet and order. He would never fully understand how they hadn’t found themselves begging the teacher to move them elsewhere.

But, against all logic and reason, he was friends with Julian Fawcett; and he valued that friendship highly. Which might explain how Julian - of all people - had worked out what he wanted to do once he finished school.

“Is this all for the puns?” They were meant to be discussing the homework. Captain doubted they would.

“No, Fawcett, I am not making a career decision based on a pun.”

“Then why?”

“I have my reasons, Julian. I have considered this at great length.”

He twirled his pen between his fingers, ignoring the look Julian was giving him.

“It’s the army, Cap. You want to join the actual army.”

Captain sighed. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I’m going to become an MP and live a cushy life, courtesy of the Great British tax-payers. See, Cap, I’ve got it all planned out.” Julian grinned at him and Captain sighed again.

“Look, Fawcett, it’s not as though we’re going to see much of each other after our A-Levels. What’s the point in worrying about something that won’t affect you?”

Captain really had meant it. He wouldn’t necessarily object to continuing to interact with Julian, but it seemed obvious that - without the history lessons to sustain it - their friendship would come to its inevitable end. However, he had not counted on Julian’s contrarian nature. Captain had said something would happen, so Julian did everything in his power to prove him wrong.

Captain didn’t notice the change immediately; in fact, he only realised what had happened months later. They had taken their history exams, and he had accepted that he wouldn’t see Julian again. So it came as rather a shock when he left his final physics exam to find Julian Fawcett smirking at him in victory.

And so a new chapter of their friendship commenced: one in which they were not confined by timetables or the whims of their teacher.

Captain would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased.


	3. A Brief Pit-stop in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain and Julian take a moment to reflect before life turns another corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they've done their A-Levels and are heading off into the big wide world. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short. Sorry, I guess.

“You’re really doing it?”

“Yes, Julian.”

“Tomorrow you start your career of confusing everyone with your military name.”

Captain sighed. “Still not the point, Julian.”

Someone jostled Captain as they sat down in their usual corner of the pub. He tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn’t be there again for a while; he tried especially hard to not remind himself of the possibility that he might never be back. Now was not the time.

He noticed Julian peering at him.

“Yes, Fawcett?”

He shrugged. “Just wondering who I’ll tell about my dates while you’re away. You know it loses it’s drama when I write it down.”

Captain glared. “I have never shown an ounce of interest in your dates and you know it. Besides, I’m sure you’ll find someone else to annoy. What about that gaggle you used to talk to before history?”

“But it’s more fun telling you!”

“Then you shall just have to make do.”

They were silent for a moment: watching their fellow patrons bustle around them. It didn’t last though. Julian hated silence.

“It’s gonna be weird, Cap. Without you around.” This was new. Julian had blustered and joked about Captain joining the army. But now he was calm and sincere. It was almost worrying.

“Julian?”

“Come on, Cap, you can say it too. I thought you were meant to be the mature one.” Julian’s grin faltered. “We’re friends. We normally see each other every day and now you’re going to be off somewhere and we won’t see each other for months. That’ll be weird.”

“Yes. I suppose it will.” Captain didn’t really know how to respond, so he took another sip of his drink.

Silence again. Neither had anything they could say. They’d had months of knowing things were going to change, but now it was actually happening.

Then Julian remembered a failed attempt at getting a date with a woman and their reverie was broken. He was, possibly, a little less animated than usual. And Captain, perhaps, didn’t object to the story as much as often. But that was understandable.

After all, it was all about to be different.


	4. An Exercise in Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain is on leave, Julian is getting married, and the two make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alison is here! That's basically the point of this chapter.
> 
> It's also the only one with Captain in the army because I don't know how soldiers work and I have other plans.
> 
> This takes place a few years after he joined.

Captain surveyed the front of the building as he stepped out of the car and wondered once again why he had chosen to spend his leave doing this.

Not - he reflected - that he had much else to do.

“It seems adequate.”

The sound of Julian’s car door closing was louder than necessary. “Adequate? Cap, I am getting married: it needs to be better than adequate.” He approached the front door and rang the bell. “You’re supposed to be helping, not making me more worried.”

“I volunteered my services, Fawcett. I can just as easily take them away.” He refused to smile. That would ruin the facade and, besides, it wasn’t as though he had missed bickering with Julian. Not at all.

“No, you can’t. I drove you here” Julian was being smug and Captain was still trying not to smile. 

Luckily, the door opened, so he didn’t have to think of a retort. A woman in casual clothes greeted them with a smile. “Are you Julian?”

“Yes, I am he. You must be Alison; pleased to meet you. And this,” He turned with a flourish. “Is my good friend, Captain Captain Major.”

Alison’s head tilted in confusion as she stepped forward to shake his hand. “Captain Captain? That’s… unusual.”

Captain cleared his throat and gave a brief, awkward smile. “Yes, well. First name: Captain. Surname: Major. Rank: Captain of the British Army.”

“No middle name, though.” Julian added.

Alison glanced between them, bemused. “Right. Um, shall we get on then?”

Captain hadn’t expected to enjoy coming to Button House. He was, of course, pleased for Julian but the prospect of planning the layout of seats and flowers for a wedding was not one that excited him. So, it came as a shock even to himself, when he found that he was in fact very enthusiastic about the process.

He was most interested in the common area, where the guests were due to spend the majority of the reception.

“I am merely stating, Julian, that the flowers would have a greater effect on the chest of drawers than on the shelves.”

“And I wasn’t arguing with you, Cap! I just wanted to make sure.”

“But it’s obvious!”

Alison chuckled. “Wow, Captain. You must really like weddings.”

“If something is going to be done, Alison, it must be done right. We can’t have the mission falling apart because the squadron failed to deploy correctly.”

Captain was proud to say that the wedding went off without a hitch. Alison proved herself very useful in squashing any potential issues and even helped him with the speech he had been asked to give as best man.

Even once his leave was over, he and Alison still communicated; he also gathered that she and Julian had begun meeting up. It seemed he had gained another friend.


	5. Refresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain is back from the war. Permanently. If only he could figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got a bit distracted by my own existence but I'm back with this chapter. And I have a plan, I promise.
> 
> This chapter takes place a few years after the previous one.

With his life in disarray, Captain was struggling not to dwell on the negatives, no matter how many times his Dad had warned him against it. Staring out the window of his temporary accommodation, he twisted the blind cord in his hands and wondered what he was supposed to do next.

This had not been the plan. Accidents were never the plan.

He shook his head, straightened his shoulders, and righted the blind cord. He would not wallow; he would take everything as it came with a stiff upper lip.

Alison and Michael had suggested he stay with them at Button House and the offer was tempting. Whilst he was loathe to damage his pride, it would certainly be nice to see the building again. And the fresh country could do him some good. Besides, it was either that or inevitably give in to Julian’s pestering and have to live with the Fawcetts. He wasn’t sure their friendship would cope.

But he needed to think more long term; he needed to sustain himself. If only he had any idea as to what he could do.

His musings were halted by the sound of vibrations from his dresser. He picked up his decidedly-not-smart phone and answered the call from Julian. Because who else would it be?

“Hello, Julian.”

“Do you have any plans?”

“I’m sorry?” Was even Julian expecting him to have his life sorted out already?

“Of course, you don’t. So you’re free for a drink at the pub?” Ah. Not life plans then. Just immediate, how to spend the afternoon, plans.

Captain sighed because it felt familiar. “Julian, you can’t expect me to drop everything and rush to the pub.” He could, but Captain refused to admit it to anyone.

“I’m in the usual spot. I’ll get you a pint.” He hung up. The man needed to learn some manners.

Captain walked into the local just over fifteen minutes later. It was their new local - it had been years since the old one was close enough - but there wasn’t much new about it. A pub was a pub. He found Julian in a corner, tapping away at his phone; no doubt, he was partaking in some form of social media that Captain would barely have heard of. Probably annoying people in the process. He dropped into the empty chair and smiled at the glass in front of him.

“You asked me to meet you, Fawcett, but you seem more interested in that device of yours.” Julian smirked but Captain cut him off. “Nope. No mention of other devices. Not here. Not ever.”

“You’re no fun.” Julian was pouting now, but he had put his phone down. “I’m glad you came, Cap. I’ve been wondering about you.”

“Wondering what, exactly?”

“How you are. What you’re doing now. Did you find somewhere to live?”

So Julian did want to know his life plans. “Alison and Michael offered me a place at Button House. I may take them up on it.”

“Oh.” Julian was quiet for a moment. “We’ll still meet up, though, right? It’s a bit far.”

“I have hardly been in the country for years; I’m sure we can both manage a few hours in a car. And now Alison and Michael won’t always be the ones having to make the journey.”

“Alright, alright. But don’t go leaving me out just because you’re all there. I don’t want to be the last one to find out your plans. What if you make a silly decision without me?”

Captain chuckled. “I think that’s much more likely to happen with you around, Julian.”


	6. The Importance of Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain and Michael discuss what Captain is going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter, but it sets up my favourite version of Cap.
> 
> This takes place about a week after the previous chapter, once Cap has settled into Button House.

Captain watched the television screen go black and sat back into the sofa.

“Oh, hi Cap.” He jumped up as Michael walked in. “Didn’t expect to find you here.”

“Yes, well my documentary has been moved to a later time due to some… baking competition.”

Michael dropped into the armchair and Captain resumed his place on the sofa. “Bake Off? I kinda figured you’d be watching that as well. You should; you’d enjoy it. What was the documentary about?”

Perhaps Captain would have to look into this Bake Off. “Ah, it was interesting. The presenter discussed the work of engineers during the Second World War. Places such as Button House were often the base for top-secret operations.”

Michael nodded slowly. “Oh cool. Maybe we could find out if the army used this house.”

“Well, I have nothing else on my schedule.”  
“Still no luck on job ideas front?” Captain shook his head. “What have you thought of so far?”

“I have no ideas, Michael.” There was that hopeless feeling again

“Well, you’re good at organising things and taking charge and… oh, you were great at planning Julian’s wedding.”

Michael had a glint in his eye that Captain felt did not befit the situation. “Your point, Michael?”

“You can be a wedding planner. You tell people how they should set up their weddings and they pay you for it.”

Captain turned the remote around in his hands. “And you really think that is a service I could offer?”

“Absolutely.” Alison called for Michael’s help from elsewhere in the house and he stood up. “Just think about it.”

As Michael left the room, Captain stood and walked to the window. He had certainly enjoyed helping with Julian and Margot’s wedding; he had even felt a natural affinity for it. But that had been with his friends, and he had found over the years that he sometimes experienced certain communication issues with strangers. This didn’t sound like the sort of career that was conducive to avoiding new people. He could try, though. Surely. He wouldn’t fall before he had even begun. And, perhaps, he would even be good. Self-assurance and all that, after all.

Well, he would have to call Julian. And work out how on earth one went about becoming a wedding planner.


	7. Social Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain takes advantage of his free time and visits the cricket ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Julian-less chapter. Normal programming will resume next chapter. Plus a certain character is introduced.

The village near Button House was so achingly stereotypical that Captain wondered sometimes if it were even possible. He was not one for wild speculation but, if he were, he might suppose that the residents were hiding a dark secret. It certainly seemed plausible.

He had tried to persuade Julian to join him on a walk, but his friend found little value in aimless wanderings, so he was out alone. The track off of Button House land was long and dull, finally opening up into an expanse of rolling fields and old houses. Captain had seen most of the village by this point though, this time, he had a specific destination in mind.

Alison had, in passing, mentioned that the village had a cricket ground and even something that could pass for a team. Captain couldn’t play anymore - at least not at any competitive level - but it might be nice to see a game or some practice. He had asked and learned from Mr Farley in the post office when the team met up and hoped that they would be agreeable to his intrusion. It would have been good to have Julian there with him but he was not incapable; he would just have to face the challenge on his own. A solitary charge.

A brisk stride brought him to the cricket ground in time to see the team approach the stumps. Some noticed as he approached the seats and waved hello; Captain took this as permission to watch. They warmed up with a light jog then dispersed around the field.

After just a few short minutes, he was distracted from the practice by movement in the corner of his eye. Captain turned to find a man approaching him. He was relatively pale with dark hair and was dressed in trousers and a tweed jacket. He was carrying what appeared to be a vintage doctor’s bag. The man was… unassuming. Comfortingly so.

He stopped and indicated the seat next to Captain, who nodded, unsure of what else he could do. “Sorry to intrude: I’m used to watching on my own. The villagers have been talking about an army officer staying at Button House and Peter Farley mentioned you might be here. It’s nice to see a new face.” He offered his hand and Captain shook it. “William Havers.”

“Oh, ah. Captain Major.” He faltered. “That’s my name. Captain Major. Not my rank. I’ve retired from the army.” He felt his lips quirk in a flustered smile and wished once again that Julian were here. His friend was always better about these things.

William grinned at him, apparently unbothered by his struggles. “Good to meet you, Captain. Are you thinking of joining the team?” He gestured to the cricketers, and Captain realised he had stopped watching.

“I fear my joints would object, but I thought it would be nice to how the game is being played around here. And I have some free time at present. I’m in the process of establishing myself as a wedding planner” He wouldn’t want William to think he had nothing to do. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, I’m the village doctor. I like to come along in case anyone sustains an injury.” He smirked “That’s my excuse, anyway. Really, I just like cricket.”

“Ah. Jolly good.” Maybe he didn’t need Julian here after all.

Just as the tension was leaving his shoulders, though, William’s phone beeped. He fished it from his pocket and sighed. “I have to attend to something. So much for the cricket, eh.” He replaced his phone and stood to leave, pausing as picked up his bag. “There’s a game next Saturday; we’re hosting the next village over. Perhaps you’d like to join me?”

Captain floundered and cleared his throat. “Yes, that would be- ah. Yes.”

Once again, William was apparently unconcerned by Captain’s flailing. “It was nice to meet you, Captain.”

“And you, William.” Julian was going to give him hell for this.


End file.
